Hair Shave?
by sportielle
Summary: Twoshot XD Haruhi suddenly wants to shave off her hair...
1. Chapter 1

Semi-parody. Not based on Britney Spears lol. Just a random idea I thought of one morning. Seriously. XD

**Hair... Shave**** Chapter 1**

"Haruhi let go of the razor!" Hikaru tried to pull the razor out of her hand.

"Her hand won't budge!" Kaoru panicked.

"Nooo!! I can't let my daughter become bald!" Both of Tamaki's hands were on his head.

"Interesting..." Kyoya commented. "I never imagine that she would go this far..." Kyoya's glasses slid down his nose.

"WAHHH!!! Haruhi can't cut her hair!!!" Hani wailed as Mori tried to comfort him by patting his head.

To find out Haruhi's motive for having a razor in her hand, let's go back a couple of hours ago...

::Haruhi's POV::

I groaned in frustration as my head dropped on the table. Hikaru and Kaoru had dragged me into the music room again even though we didn't have any club activities that day. I insisted on doing my homework at _home_ since that's technically where you're supposed to do your _home_work but they annoyed me until I agreed.

One thing I should have learned by now though. Once you comprise with those two, they'll just annoy you even more. Not only them but the rest of the host club too.

"Do you think she didn't like the outfit Kaoru?" Hikaru discussed with Kaoru.

"But it would fit her perfectly." Kaoru answered. That wasn't the problem... I had to do my work. How long did it take them to realise that if I didn't do well in school that I wouldn't be able to attend Ouran anymore?

"I'm hungry," Hani said randomly.

"Why are you two torturing my precious daughter?" Tamaki wrapped his arms around my neck. I sighed. I just wished that they would leave me alone. I wished that they didn't even know me.

I felt my eyelids getting heavy. My father had asked me to take care of a couple of twin dogs while he was out with his friends. They kept me up all night just like how Hikaru and Kaoru would. The voices of the boys gradually faded away...

I opened my eyes to see that I was alone in the homeroom of 1A. How did I get here? I thought I slept in the host club. Well, I might as well head home. I probably would pass by the grocery store.

As I walked down the hallway, i saw Hani and Mori walk towards me.

"Hi, Ha-" They walked right past me. I blinked a few times in disbelief. They didn't notice me. I stood there for a while trying to figure out what was going on. I turned around to see the two entering the third music room. Maybe they're doing something important. I continued to walk towards the exit of the school.

6:32pm. I actually didn't know what to do now. Because of the daily host club meetings, I would be home around this time eating my dinner then I'd be working feverishly on my homework. But today, I finished my homework early and already ate my dinner.

I walked around the apartment to see if there was anything to clean up. I folded my laundry but it only took me half an hour. I was actually bored now. I didn't have time for hobbies with the host club going on. I had an urge to call one of them.

I picked up the phone and dialled Kyoya's number. I didn't know why I chose to call him but my thumb decided to. Someone picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is the Ohtori residence," a woman answered the phone. "May I know who is speaking?"

"Hi, I'm Fujioka Haruhi. Can I please talk to Kyoya-senpai?"

"Fujioka? What is your relation with Kyoya-sama?" Wait... Kyoya didn't tell them about me?

"I'm a member of the host club with Kyoya-senpai."

"Honestly? I'll ask Kyoya-sama about it." What was happening? She didn't know the members of the host club? I expected Kyoya to inform them.

"Hello," Kyoya said at the other end of the phone. "What is your reason for calling?"

"Kyoya-senpai, it's me Haruhi!"

"Haruhi?" Kyoya questioned. I heard some typing in the background. "You're the girl that got in with the scholarship," My eye widened. It was like Kyoya didn't know me. "Why did you call me?"

"I don't know," I replied. "I was just bored."

"If that's was your only reason, why don't you just call one of your friends?"

"But-" I wanted to protest but I didn't know what to say. "Sorry for wasting your time," I quickly said and hung up the phone. What just happened?

_'You are dreaming of things that could have been...'_ a voice came from behind me. I turned around to see a semi-transparent figure wearing a black cloak with a hood covering its face.

"Nekozawa-senpai?" I asked. "What are you doing in my house?"

_'I am not __Nekozawa__. I am the ghost of things that could have been. __Fufufufufufu__..."_ I sweat dropped.

"Okay... so is this like 'A Christmas Carol' sort of thing?"

_'This is a completely different story. __Fufufufufu__..."_ My head tilted sideways tiresomely.

"Then what's happening? Why doesn't Kyoya-senpai know me?"

_'No__body in the host club knows you just as you wished.__'_

"What?"

_'Nobody-'_

"I know what you said. But I just can't believe it. How-?"

_'Did you try looking at the mirror?'_ I looked for my handheld mirror.

Nekozawa-senpai- _'I'M NOT NEKOZAWA!!'_ I stared with wide eyes at him. _'See... __Nekozawa__ doesn't have anger problems.'_ I continued to stare at him in shock. _'Hello?'_ He waved his ghostly arms in front of my face. Definitely. Not. Nekozawa. Senpai. _'__Good,__ we're on the same page now.'_

Once I gained my mind again, Neko- I mean the ghost floated over to the coffee table. He reached for the handheld mirror but every time he tried to pick it up, it just fazed through his hand.

_'Stupid mirror!'_ He grumbled.

I finally walked over and picked up the mirror. My hair... It was... long? I lifted my hand to touch the part of my hair that was hanging over my shoulder. How did I not notice this before?

_'Because you're __Haruhi__,'_ the ghost simply answered. I blinked cluelessly. _'Never mind.__ Why do I even bother?'_

I didn't even recognize myself. I guessed this was why nobody knew me.

_'__Ya__ think?'_

"Can you just shut up?!"

_'Okay, you asked for it... __Fufufufufufu__...'_ he said as he slowly disappeared. I sat in silence. I looked at the right wall then at the left. I was bored again.

I was planning to make this a oneshot but I'm getting sleepy :P It's probably going to be a twoshot now. Fufufufufu... teehee XD


	2. Chapter 2

I feel like Haruhi's a little OOC but just bare with it for this fic. It wouldn't be as funny if she was perfectly in character.

**Hair... Shave?: Chapter 2**

Maybe I shouldn't have told the Nekozawa impersonator to go away. At least I had some company. Hikaru sat to the right of me and talked to Kaoru. They were both ignorant of everyone – and of me. I sighed as I placed my elbow on the desk and rested my head on my hand. There was no point in talking to them. This was what I wished for right? Shouldn't I be happy?

'_Shouldn't I be happy? Shouldn't I be happy?'_ a voice echoed behind me. It was the ghost... again. _'The echo effect adds drama. Fufufufufu...'_ I raised an eyebrow. He just grinned back.

I looked sadly at Hikaru and Kaoru. They were having fun together chatting and laughing without me. Did I really miss them that much? Did I really miss the host club?

'_Yes you do! Sheesh! How long does it take you to realise that?'_

"Shut up!" I stood up and yelled. I froze for a moment. Everyone in the class was looking at me. "Sorry please continue." Everybody did as I said. I suddenly felt a lack of energy in my body. I slouched on my seat and dropped my head on my back of my chair. "Ow..." I mumbled as I rubbed the bad of my head.

* * *

Breathe in. Breathe out.

I stood in front of the third music room. I gawked at the double doors. Why was I nervous from going in? It's only Tamaki-senpai and them.

I pushed one of the doors and stepped inside. Everyone was busy at their little stations. Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai were sitting on the left at the table, munching on sweets (well... Hani was), Hikaru and Kaoru were doing their brotherly love act on the right in front of a couple of girls, and Tamaki was on the couch in the middle with his hands clasping his customer's.

"What brings you here?" Kyoya came up to me and pushed up his glasses. "You're not on the customer list." I sweat dropped. He didn't remember me at all. If Kyoya never remembered me, there's no hope in anybody else.

"Um... I just... uh...," I stammered. Why was I here? I knew that they wouldn't remember me.

"I have to suggest that you leave miss," Kyoya told me. "We are rather busy today."

"Nonsense Kyoya!" I tilted my head to the side to see Tamaki behind him. "Our job is to make young ladies happy," stated Tamaki. "If she pleases, she may stay."

For the next little while, I sat at a table gazing at everybody. My eyes shifted from left to right seeing the smiles on each of their faces. They were laughing together and having fun – without me. I missed being with them. I wanted to be a part of it. I wanted to laugh and smile with them. I love the host club. But now, they didn't even know me.

My eyes started to water. I looked up to make my tears fall back in my eyes. There was no use for them. They wouldn't help.

I stood up. I had to do something. Think Haruhi... think! My eyes landed on the vase. I blinked once or twice. It wasn't broken?

'_Of course not!' _I heard the voice from behind.

"Oh it's you again..." I sweat dropped.

'_You know... you're not making my job any easier...'_ said the ghost. My eyebrows went up. I didn't get what he was saying. _'Haven't you thought of breaking the vase again?'_

My eyes grew wide. Why didn't I think about that? _'Because you're Haruhi,'_ he commented.

"C'mon, I'm not that slow." 'Nekozawa' smirked.

I walked over to the stand with the vase. I held it by the handle. I dropped it.

Crash?

"You have to be more careful." I looked at the ground. Hani-senpai, why did you have to catch it? I sweat dropped.

'_Because he has good reflexes.'_

"I wasn't asking you," I retorted.

"Asking who?" Hani asked innocently.

"Uh... um... nobody," I replied nervously.

Hani stared at me and blinked a few times. "Okay," he said with a smile. He placed the vase on the stand and skipped off.

Well, that didn't work. But now Hani was at the other end of the room. That means...

I bumped the vase's stand with my hip. I turned around.

IT WAS IN MORI'S HAND!! ARGH!!

How many times did I have to do this? What did I do to deserve this??

'_You wanted to be alone!'_ the ghost simply stated. I swear dropped. I didn't have time for him. _'Aww... Then _I'll _be lonely...'_ I glared at him but the glare seemed to go right through him.

I leaned against a table and sighed. What if I couldn't get things back to the way they were? I felt so alone. I didn't want to be alone. Did I have to make new friends?

'_You have me,'_ the ghost smiled. I ignored him. I knew nobody could replace them. Why did I have to wish for this to happen?

I began to slump more. Little did I know...

CRASH!

... that I tipped over the table.

There were many fragments on the floor. I was careful not to step on any of them. But one I looked up, I was overwhelmed by the number of faces that were staring at me. I was speechless.

"You-"

"I'm sorry," I apologized quickly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm s-" Wait... this meant that I owed them. I tried to hide the smile that was going to form across my face.

"That's was 10 000 000 yen," stated Kyoya-senpai.

WHAT?! My head fell to the side. That tea set cost more than the vase? Well... I didn't have to worry about being alone anymore. They're probably going to make me work for them now.

"I can't pay that..." I informed him. Please make me a host again.

"Of course you can't," Kyoya-senpai replied. "You're not rich like the rest of us." Well that was blunt.

"Yeah... so what do I do now?" Please make me a host again. I felt my eye water.

"Don't worry my princess," Tamaki-senpai comforted. "I'll gladly pay for those."

AHHHH!! My eyes just _had_ to water then. Tamaki-senpai's vulnerable to sad girls. I was frustrated. I was at my breaking point.

I took a pair of scissors from my bag and grabbed onto my hair. They wouldn't cut! I furiously snipped at my hair but it was totally useless.

I walked to the host club washroom. There was an electric razor. I put it to my head. But something or someone was holding me back. I couldn't get rid of my hair. If it wasn't for my hair, they would have known me. No. That wasn't it. Tears blurred my vision. It was because I wished for this. I don't want this anymore. I don't want this anymore...

* * *

:Normal POV:

"Haruhi let go of the razor!" Hikaru tried to pull the razor out of her hand.

"Her hand won't budge!" Kaoru panicked.

"Nooo!! I can't let my daughter become bald!" Both of Tamaki's hands were on his head.

"Interesting..." Kyoya commented. "I never imagine that she would go this far..." Kyoya's glasses slid down his nose.

"WAHHH!! Haru-chan can't cut her hair!!" Hani wailed as Mori tried to comfort him by patting his head.

Haruhi's eyes suddenly opened, which halted the host club from panicking any further. She looked at the mirror. She was back. Tears flowed from her eyes. She was back.

"Haru-chan's awake!" exclaimed Hani and squeezed her tightly.

"GAH! Haruhi's crying!" Tamaki panicked. "Haruhi, what happened? Did we hurt you in any way?"

"Judging by the way she stopped when she woke up, she was sleepwalking and probably had a nightmare," concluded Kyoya.

"Don't worry! Daddy's here!" Tamaki comforted her.

"Wow... Hani-senpai is scary when he wakes up..," started Hikaru.

"...Mori-senpai is scary when he is sleepy..," continued Kaoru.

"And Haruhi is scary when she is sleeping," they finished off in unison.

Haruhi looked around. Everything was the same again. She giggled to herself. She couldn't believe that they were annoying when they were really the highlight of her day.

* * *

Hehehe... I know... I took me so long to update and I'm sorry. There was a point where I couldn't even remember what the ending was supposed to be. This story was just made on a whim. I seriously think that my other OHSHC stories, Confessions of a Teenage Movie Star and The Last Bun-Bun, are much better. Anyways, please review (aka comment and criticise).


End file.
